To the Ends of Time
by tyger cub
Summary: ONESHOT Hermione comforts Harry after, he and Ron have a huge arguement. HHr. Story is better than summary!


**To the Ends of Time**

**Disclaimer – not mine, only Rose is mine, the rest if jk's.**

Harry Potter, sat in the Gryffindor common room, and stared out the window watching the rain pour down. He was one of the few students that had opted to stay at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays, the majority of students had chosen to spend Christmas with their families.

Hermione Granger walked up the corridor to the Gryffindor portrait, in deep thought. Harry had been extremely quiet since the departure of the Weasleys. It was no secret that Harry and the Weasleys had had a huge argument, and where no longer on speaking terms, but then of course what Ron Weasley had said, shocked the entire school.

_---Flashback---_

_Dinner, was an unusually quiet affair at Hogwarts, even since the new girl had arrived and been sorted. Rose Anne Black Malfoy, had been sorted into Slytherin and after the sorting had quickly taken a seat next to her twin brother, Draco Malfoy._

_Rose wore jeans, a green singlet, and jumper and her hair was up in a haphazard bun, and she was being glared at by everyone with the exception of Harry, Hermione, Draco Malfoy, Professor Snape, Professor Lupin and Dumbledore. Why was this girl receiving a death glare from almost the entire school? She was a Malfoy and a Slytherin and as far as everyone was concerned she was as evil as evil itself. _

_After dinner, student started to drift away to their dorms, and Rose Malfoy had whispered something to her brother, and run to the door of the Great Hall to talk to Harry Potter._

"_Oi, Potter," she yelled out jogging to catch up to Harry. Surprisingly, or surprisingly to the rest of the hall, Harry stopped and turned around._

"_Hey," he said._

"_Hi, Sirius wanted me to give this to you," she said handing Harry a letter._

_Ron, however thought that she was bullying him, and walked up to solve the 'problem' followed by Hermione shaking her head._

"_Bugger off Malfoy," Ron said to Rose when he arrived at Harry's side._

"_I believe I was talking to Harry," Rose stated, "Not you." _

"_Shut it, Malfoy!" Ron yelled at her._

"_Ron, you will please not yell at my friends," Harry stated before returning to talk to Rose. _

""_What are you thinking? How could you? How could you become friends with a Slytherin, let alone a MALFOY, you might as well send just become friends with 'you know who' while your at it!" Ron yelled._

"_Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore started before Harry butted in._

"_Ron, you have been a close friend for a while but that is far enough. I can't believe that you would be so judgmental. As for the Slytherins as you put it Ron, shouldn't you at least talk to her without passing judgment and even if you cant, you could at least admit that not all Slytherins are bad. That's like saying all muggleborns are useless because they don't come from a muggle family not a wizard family," Harry said, his voice laced with anger. _

"_Harry, that is totally different mate," Ron began causing Rose to snigger. Ron turned his gaze to her, "And what do you think you're laughing at Death eater?"_

_This comment caused many of the students and teachers in the hall to call out their opinions, and Harry to narrow his eyes further._

"_Watch who you're insulting Weasley, just because I'm a Malfoy doesn't mean I am a death eater, and just because you can't control Potter's life anymore, doesn't mean you have to take it out on everyone else," Rose stated plainly._

"_Shut up Malfoy!"_

"_Mr. Weasley," Dumbledore started again, only to be interrupted again, this time by Hermione Granger._

"_Well, perhaps if you had done something properly Ronald, Sirius would be here with us today."_

"_Sirius died not because I didn't do anything, but because he was foolish enough to go the ministry, that irrationality is exactly why he was never a suitable guardian for Harry. I dread to think what your parents were on when they made him your godfather," Ron gasped when he realised what he had said, he never liked Sirius that much but didn't want his feelings to be known._

_As soon as he was finished, he had Lupin, Rose, Hermione, Luna and Ginny yelling profanities to him, and defending Sirius, along with the rest of the hall whispering among themselves. _

_Harry stared at Ron; he couldn't believe what he had said about Sirius. He could feel himself getting angry and before he could stop himself he yelled out, "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT SIRIUS!"_

_The hall went silent as Harry's voice somehow magnified and was louder than them all, while Ron simply stared back at Harry in astonishment._

_Harry's next words shocked most of the hall, and sent shivers down their spines as they were hissed out in such a cold tone. "Ronald Weasley. Should you want to live beyond tomorrow I suggest that you never ever talk to me again or insult my friends. I don't ever want to hear from you again. Is that clear?"_

_Weakly he nodded clearly shocked._

_Somehow, Dumbledore and Hermione managed to calm down Harry, but by no means Rose. She just turned to him and slapped him across the face so hard, that the impact echoed throughout the hall, and left a large red mark on his check, as she, followed by Harry and Hermione stormed out of the hall. _

_---End of Flashback---_

After muttering the password, Hermione walked into the common room, only to spot Harry looking out the window.

"Harry," she said nervously

"Yes, Mia," he replied.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked as Harry turned around, tears glistening in his eyes.

"Why does everyone around me die?"

"Don't be stupid."

"Everyone I love, dies. Mum, Dad, Sirius. What if you die?"

"I'm not….what…you love me?" Spluttered Hermione, Harry just turned away.

Hermione walked up to him and sat down beside him.

"l love you too," she whispered.

"But you can't," yelled Harry, "because then you will die! Just like everyone else."

"Harry, I'm not going anywhere, and nothing you say is going to change that," she said, lifting his face up, and kissing him. Her heart leaped as he kissed her back.

Pulling back, he looked in the eyes smiling and whispered to her, "I will love you to the ends of time," and pulled her closer. The young couple fell asleep in each others arms, dreaming of each other.

**A/N – just a short story I wrote when my internet decided to hate me. Let me know what you think. **


End file.
